


The Good Ending

by Konsolacja



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk (Undertale), Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konsolacja/pseuds/Konsolacja
Summary: It was a good ending. Nobody died (someone came back from death), the sun was shining (so bright), the birds were singing (such joyful songs), skeletons like him should be having the time of their after-life. And yet, sometimes Papyrus felt like all those things only made his loneliness even more unbearable.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	The Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Toby Fox.  
> Warnings: unbetaed, written by a non-native speaker, might or might not become a multi-chaptered story, title subject to change

“So, what do you want for lunch, spaghetti or spaghetti?” asked Papyrus, already reaching for a can of tomatoes stacked up in the kitchen cupboard. 

“Oh, don’t brother yourself, bro, I’m meeting with someone today so I will be out for lunch.”

Sans’ reply was casual, but the pun sounded a bit too automatic and his bone posture seemed a bit too tense. Papyrus put down the can and turned to his brother just as the older skeleton was shrugging on his favourite blue jacket. Lately he’d been spending more and more time with the royal she goat and his new friends, leaving Papyrus to organize his free time on his own. Papyrus took it in stride as well as he could.

“Ah. I will leave you some for dinner then.”

“Actually, I will probably come back home rather late.”

Now the atmosphere got truly awkward. Sans’ hand hesitated on the doorknob, guilt dimming his eye sockets, and Papyrus knew that if he asked now, his brother would cancel on whoever he planned to meet. 

“More for me,” he shrugged in the end, instead, turning back to the cupboard and rummaging through it as though all of his concentration was on finding some particular ingredient. A rather feeble act since he kept the cupboards in perfect order.

“See you later, bro.”

And then Sans was gone. But Papyrus had other friends who could help him occupy his time, so it didn’t matter all that much. He fished out the telephone from the pocket in his jacket and phoned his best friend’s number.

“Hey, Undyne, I think I have an idea how to make my spaghetti reach a new height of perfection, would you like to drop by and help me out? You know, give your opinion and stuff. Oh… Shopping for a gift? Anniversary with Alphys, right… Oh. Right… Right… Well, good luck then, we’ll meet another time.”

Well, that was alright. It was not like Undyne was his only best friend. And really, he had to finish those fries from the fridge before they went bad anyway, there was no need to cook today. Although, perhaps… He punched in the number of another friend with an enthusiasm for cooking. Although the firefighters who tried to extinguish the fire in Undyne’s house termed this passion a bit differently.  
“Human! I offer you a magnificent chance to-“ The screeching and laughing were so deafening, he had to hold the telephone away from his skull. Frisk shouted out apology. She was attending Snowdrake’s birthday party and the hosts were holding a joke contest right now, she offered to call back later. “Oh, never mind, no need. Wish Snowy all the best from me. It was not all that important anyway.” He had to shout it twice more before Frisk can understand him, or at least before she shouted back “OK.”

When he ended the call, the quiet in the house became suddenly even more intrusive and unbearable. He walked to the CD player, quickly popped in Mettaton’s newest hits, and turned on the TV. There was an advertisement of that popular series and he perked up again, punching in yet another number.

“Hey, Alphys, there’s a new episode of Kissy Cutie Mew Mew 3 in the TV, would you like to come over and watch- Oh. You already… with Undyne, of course… Oh? Oh. Well, I am glad that I have not watched it yet if it is a waste of time. My time is very precious, after all. I am very busy. Well then, I gotta go now and do uh- do my important job, bye Alphys!”

Well, that was the last position in his best friend list. 

But no matter, he could watch the series on his own. He didn’t agree with Alphys’ opinion on the second season of the show anyway, so her unfavourable judgement of the third season was as good a recommendation as any. With a portion of cold fries, he sat down on the uncomfortable sofa and tried to focus on the TV.

“In the previous episode...”

He took a soggy fry into his mouth and cringed at the oily taste. Perhaps they had already gone a bit bad. Alas, his genius had predicted this unfortunate turn of events, prompting him to procure also a bottle of ketchup before he settled. Now he poured the red sauce generously over the fries.

“My friends, thank you so much, without you I would have felt incredibly lonely, I do not know how I would survive without you,” exclaimed Mew Mew, hugging each one of her numerous friends.

Papyrus slouched on the sofa, munching disinterestedly on the fries now swimming not only in oil but also ketchup. So perhaps he would agree with Alphys on that one. Kissy Cutie 3 was not a good show, at least not for a person in his circumstances.

That familiar, dreadful feeling of emptiness had returned and seemed to nest itself inside his ribcage. Last time he felt it this intensely, he ended up banging on Undyne’s door in the middle of the night, begging her to start training him. Sans had been half-amused and half-annoyed; he had actually fell asleep on the first day in his second job because of Papyrus’ nightly escapade, having followed his brother to watch over him. Seeing as that second job – and consequently the smaller amount of time that Sans could dedicate to him – was the reason for his anxiety in the first place, Papyrus did not feel sorry at all. Secretly, he hoped that Sans would get fired and they could sit for hours in the librabry or at Grillby’s, eating, joking, solving crosswords and wordsearches together again. It got better only when Sans asked him to help with traps and puzzles – he became really invested in creating labyrinths – but now that the human hunting was no longer a thing, it seemed he came back to square one.   
With a sigh, he put away the half-empty plate on the table and curled up on the sofa, hoping that if the show couldn’t improve his mood then it would at least lull him into sleep.


End file.
